We're Getting Married Now and That's FINAL!
by Rikouchan
Summary: [SasuNaru] Don’t you just feel HELL of frustrated whenever your certain bridegroom always turns up late on your wedding day not only once but thrice and you have to keep on postponing it. Well, welcome to Sasuke’s world then! [BONUS CHAPPIE!]
1. CH 1: The Problems

**_My Second Fic… _**

Most of us think that our Wedding Day is the happiest moment in our life, provided or especially when everything runs well and smoothly...

But NOT This Fic! XD

**Summary:** (SasuNaru) Don't you just feel frustrated as hell whenever your bride (groom) always turns up late on your wedding day? Not only once but thrice and so you have to keep postponing it. Well then, welcome to Sasuke's world!

**Warning:** This is a yaoi (boy x boy) fic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I don't want any **_FLAMING_**. All flames will be ignored.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei! Hell Yeah!

**------- **

_Chapter 1_

**The Problems...**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Roaring angrily, his voice echoed throughout the church hall. The wedding attendees were stunned and silenced, fear showing on each of their faces. Not one of them dared to even approach or calm the angry and frustrated Uchiha.

Heck, even the priest was shivering down his spine as he felt the dark aura surrounding the angry groom in front of him. Cold sweat started trickling down his forehead.

The bride (groom), none other then Uzumaki Naruto was late again. Not an hour late but 2 freaking hours late! And this was not the first time he was late for the wedding but the third time already! The Uchiha was slowly losing his patience.

Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for more then 5 years already. It took quite awhile for the villagers to accept their relationship. The only people who supported them were their friends and the Godaime. However, as the years went by, many people found them the hottest and cutest couple they had ever seen! And this is where the Yaoi Fanclubs were formed! Soon, they became the most famous couple in Konoha and other villages.

During Naruto's 21st birthday party, Sasuke proposed to him in front of everyone. It was really embarrassing, in Naruto's case. Everyone was cheering and applauding, saying," COME ON NARUTO! SAY YES!". Naruto was blushing as red as a tomato at that time and finally he said... "Yes!" After that embarrassing moment, the engagement was confirmed.

The announcement of their wedding became the hottest topic not only in Konoha village but other villages as well. Everyone in the village was so excited about the wedding. They collectively decided to make it the biggest and the grandest wedding ever in history.

Tsunade was so enthusiastic about her little Naruto getting married that she even hired some architects to build the biggest church in Konoha. Shikamaru was chosen as their best man and Sakura as um…their bride (groom) maid. There's no bride for this wedding as you can see.

Everyone was invited for the wedding including the Kages from other villages. Although they have a village to rule, but HELL! This is one event that they cannot miss! Even Gaara, who was now the Kazekage would be attending the wedding along with his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. The only reason for his attendance was his desire to see Naru-chan in the wedding robes and that's about it.

Sadly, during the wedding day, there was always an interruption. Somehow, the bride (groom) seemed to be late all the time. Because of that, the wedding had to keep getting postponed.

-------

_The first time__… _

The wedding had to postponed because Naruto was having problem putting on his wedding robes.

When Naruto didn't appear at the wedding for an hour, everyone became worried. The wedding had to stop and everyone went searching for him throughout the whole village.

Sasuke was totally freaked out at that time. He was so worried about his little kitsune. He searched the village from top to bottom like a mad person, looking for beloved dobe.

After 3 hours of searching, it was Lee who found Naruto in the end. Naruto was still locked up in his room in his apartment. Just then, Naruto was busy trying to zip up his white pants.

-------

_The second time_…

It was uncalled for.

When Naruto was about to step out of the house, suddenly 10 sound nins appeared and surrounded him. Of course, knowing Naruto, he fought them and was late for the wedding…again. By the time he reached the church, his wedding robes wear torn, exposing some flesh and some blood stained on it. There were bruises, cuts and some minor bleeding on his body.

In the hall, most of the attendees were already dozing off and grumbling. The Uchiha was sitting on the aisle with an annoyed look on his face. Naruto was late for more then an hour. Then suddenly, the church door open. Everyone turned their head towards the entrance, and there stood Naruto. Everyone was horrified the minute they landed their eyes on Naruto. Sasuke became very pale when he saw his bride (groom).

Naruto being an idiot just stood there smiling and suddenly passed out on the spot! Luckily he was caught by Sasuke on time before he hit the ground. After that, the whole hall turned BALLISTIC!

Naruto was rushed to the hospital for treatment and Sasuke was furious! He was yelling at Tsunade about the weak defense system of Konoha. At that moment, he didn't give a damn about her being Hokage because NO ONE was allowed to hurt his little dobe.

Tsunade really couldn't blame the Uchiha for yelling at her, despite how pissed she was at the Uchiha for being so incredibly rude. However, she too was furious after finding her little Naruto badly hurt. So, all the ANBUs got it from her. Their poor ears were sore due to her screaming lectures for 2 hours straight!

-------

So back to where we were… ah yes, Naruto was late again for _the third time_…

Suddenly, the entrance door opened; there stood Naruto in his wedding robes and he looked absolutely breathtaking; everyone in the hall was awed at the sight. It was like seeing a beautiful angel who was sent down by god. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off his little angel. Naruto looked so beautiful in those robes and, in Sasuke's eyes, he also looked very fuckable. He thanked his lucky stars for having the blonde as his soon-to-be spouse.

(sob) (sob)

_Wait… was that a sob I heard_? Sasuke thought.

(sob) (sob)

_And it's coming from… NARUTO! _

The next thing he knew, Naruto started wailing loudly.

"UUWAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm so S-SORRY SASUKE! I-I couldn't find the WEDDING RING! I (sniff) …I (sniff)… I THINK I'VE LOST IT! FUUWAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tears kept on pouring down on his cheeks like waterfall. Everyone was totally stunned at the scene. Until Iruka and the girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood up and went to comfort him. However, the boys, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Kakashi could do nothing but sigh. _Typical Naruto_.

But not long after, they felt a very strong and dangerous aura at the aisle. They turned their heads to face the one and only Uchiha. Sasuke was totally burning from top to bottom and looked like he was going to explode soon! The priest was already holding a cross in his shivering hand praying for mercy. In his rage, Sasuke made a mental note to himself.

"_THAT'S IT! I've had enough of this fucking nonsense already! For the next wedding, I'll make sure there won't be a single INTERFERENCE! And I DON'T CARE ANYMORE because we're going to get MARRIED ONCE AND FOR ALL if it's the LAST THING I DO! AND I'll KILL EVERYONE if it DOESN'T HAPPEN!"_

**TBC **

**------- **

**The description of Naruto's wedding robes:** The design of the wedding robes is something like _Seymour__ during his wedding with Yuna from FFX _except its white in colour, less bulky and of course without the weird hat… you'll get the picture. XD

So what do you think? REVIEW!


	2. CH 2: This Time For Sure!

Whoopie! Haha! Thank you people for reviewing! Luv you guys so much!

Alright, on to the next (and last) chappie!

**------- **

_Chapter 2_

**This Time For Sure! **

_The bridegroom's place… _

_Finally, the day has come. This time my little Naru-chan and I will get married! No more interruptions! And my dear kitsune, you won't be late by even a single minute - I'll make sure of that._

The Uchiha spoke to himself mentally as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting some gel in his hair to keep the spikes up despite how natural it already was.

He then put on his black tuxedo and straightened his red bow tie. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yo, Uchiha are you done yet!" It was Shikamaru.

"Hn. Ya." Sasuke replied.

"Tsk...so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered behind the door.

Before the Uchiha stepped out of the house, he made sure he brought his engagement ring. He stood at the doorway for a while and took out the white gold ring from his pocket.

_Soon Naruto… Soon we will be together forever. You'll be claimed as mine and you'll be named Uchiha Naruto. _

_Hmm…I really like sound of that._

A rare smile appeared on his handsome features. It was the happiest moment in his life. He didn't care if Naruto was a vessel of the Kyuubi. He didn't care if Naruto couldn't produce him any heirs. All he cared about was the fact that he loves Naruto and Naruto loves him back. Naruto had always been his only light, the only one who lit up his darkness. Taking Naruto away was like taking away his only light source - he couldn't live without it.

He stuffed the ring back in his pocket and walked out the door. He made his way towards the church where he will finally get married the one person he loves so much.

Life was just wonderful for Uchiha Sasuke.

-------

_Now to the bride (groom)…_

(BANG!) (BANG!) (BANG!)

"NARUTO! ARE YOU DONE YET! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" The pink-hair kunoichi screamed at the top of her lungs while at the same time banging the room door to breaking point (that sounded pretty wrong).

_What the hell is he doing in the room? He's been in there for more than an hour already! Geez…I really wonder why Sasuke bought those complicated wedding robes for him. He should know Naruto by now! Although, the wedding robes are beautiful but it's Naruto we're talking about! _She groaned angrily. Sasuke had put her in charge of making sure Naruto was on time for the wedding.

"I'm almost done, Sakura-chan! I just need to zip up my pants. Okay, I'm done!" Naruto unlocked the room door and Sakura walked in.

Even Sakura had to admit, the blonde really did look like angel who was sent down by god, and a cute one too. Naruto looked exceptionally beautiful in the wedding robes. You could even mistake him for a woman, especially with his hair grown out.

"Erm… Sakura-chan, could you not stare at me like that. It's creeping me out."

Sakura broke her stare and thwacked his head. "Baka, I'm not staring at you! But I have to admit Naruto, you look really gorgeous in those robes."

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" A warm smile plastered on his face while rubbing the bump on his head. Sakura could almost squeal at his smile.

_Oh My God! He's looks so adorable when he smiles like that! It just makes me wanna pinch those baby cheeks of his and cuddle him forever! Awwwww……..._

_But then, I don't think Sasuke-kun will like that. He'll probably burn me alive if I did that. (Sigh)" _

Finally, she decided to just return him a sisterly smile instead. "Come on Naruto, we're going to be late for your wedding. You don't want your groom to wait again don't you?"

"LIKE HELL I CARE! That BASTARD can wait for another hour! It's his fault for buying and making me wear this stupid weird thing!" Behind his mind, he was regretting his bet with Sasuke last week.

_Damn it! I shouldn't have bet with him if I knew he's going to make me wear this thing. It's so embarrassing! That Asshole! After we get married, I'm really gonna make you SUFFER on our wedding night. Serves you right, you fucking BASTARD! _

"But Naruto, it was your fault that the previous weddings were canceled. And it's not only once but thrice already!" Sakura noted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto protested back.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine. So it was my fault that I screwed up for the first time and the third time but second one doesn't count!"

Sakura just shook her head and took Naruto's hand and lead him to the door.

At the doorway, she made a quick check with Naruto before they headed out.

"Is the wedding ring with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. Safe and Sound." Naruto patted his wedding robe's pocket to assure himself that the ring was there.

They had managed to find the ring 2 weeks ago. It was hidden in his wedding robes pocket all along and it was the only place he didn't check because he totally forgotten that the robes had a pocket.

"Alright, let's go." The both of them walked toward the Church.

-------

_At the entrance outside of the church..._

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked as she put a hand on the handle of the church door.

"(Gulp) Ye-Yeah." Naruto answered nervously.

"Don't worry Naruto. Everything will be fine." Sakura gave him comforting smile.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. Alright, let's get this over with!" Sakura nodded. As she was about to opened the door suddenly…

"NARUTO!"

They both turned their heads towards the voice and saw a woman with a long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail waving and running towards them.

"Ino-pig! Why are you late?" Sakura sneered at her best friend.

"Shut up you big-forehead! I was busy choosing some nice flowers for the bride." Ino glared back.

"Flowers? Why do we need flowers for? And who is the bride?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Of course it's you Naruto-chan! Every bride must have a bouquet of flowers on their wedding." Ino just smile sweetly at him and passed him a bouquet of nicely wrapped white roses.

"W-What! Hold on a second! I'M NOT THE BRIDE!" A tint of redness appeared on his cheeks.

"Of course you are. Your dress even indicates you are one!" Ino grinned sinisterly at him. It was so much fun teasing Naruto. _Best of all, he looks extremely cute especially when he blushes!_

Sakura giggled at the scene. She then looked at her watch. It was time to go in.

"Okay, that's enough you guys. The bride needs to go in now, and I don't want the groom to go fuming again."

"I'm not the Bride!" The two pretty women just ignored him and they both slowly put their hands on the church door. He didn't miss the smirks on their faces.

_Women! They're devils incarnate._

As Sakura and Ino pushed the doors open, his heart began to beat rapidly. He took a big breath and entered the church, Sakura and Ino following behind him with huge smiles on their faces. Not to mention small glints in their eyes.

As Naruto walked along the aisle, he became very, very nervous. All the attendees were looking fawningly at him. He clutched the roses tightly against his chest and looked down, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Yo, Naruto!" a familiar voice called out.

Naruto immediately looked up and saw all his friends at the front row. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Chouji on the left and Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi on the right.

All of them were smiling happily at him. Kiba was waving at him. Naruto felt the tension slowly fading away when he saw them. He smiled back at them. He was now able to walk on more confidently.

Finally, he reached the spot and the girls went to their places. Naruto was now standing in front of the man he was going to wed. He looked up at his soon-to-be husband.

Now he knew why the entire female population of Konoha wanted so much to claim this man as theirs. Sasuke really had the most handsome and sexiest features ever. With just one look, you'd immediately fall for him. He had the fairest and smoothest skin and also had well built muscles on a lean body. Heck! Who doesn't want this HOT SEXY DUDE! He's a SEX GOD that turns you on with just one look!

Naruto was the luckiest person to have him! Even if he's a guy. But HELL! Who cares about gender anyway! As long as you love him and he loves you, it's all that matters!

Naruto then smiled beautifully at the Uchiha. The Uchiha returned the gesture. Yes, it was the happiest moment of his life until…

"Oi Dobe, I didn't know that you wanted to be the bride. If you'd told me earlier I would have bought you a wedding gown instead."

The beautiful smile distorted suddenly into a deadly glare. The Uchiha sure knew how to ruin a perfect moment.

"BASTARD! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I LOOK LIKE THE BRIDE?" Naruto shrieked loudly, his voice echoing throughout the church hall.

The attendees sunk lower in their seats and shivered with terror. The priest again took out his cross and started praying for mercy. After this wedding, he was definitely retiring. The groom was already bad enough but who would have guessed that the bride (groom) was worse and (if possible) scarier than the groom. PLUS louder!

The only person who was not affected was Sasuke as he was very used to Naruto's outbursts.

"Then what's with the white roses you're holding Dobe? Don't all the brides have flowers in their hands hmm? Anyway, it fits you really well." Sasuke just smirked at Naruto who was already getting ready to pound him hard to the ground. He didn't care whether it was their wedding day; he was still going to kill that bastard.

Sasuke was regretting his bet a bit.

_Damn! I should have bet him into wearing the wedding gown instead. Who knows, he might look even sexier and more beautiful sexier in it! Oh well, what's done is done. (Sigh) Maybe next time._

"SASUKE-TEME! I SWEAR I'LL…" The furious bride (groom) was interrupted by an annoyed best man.

"AHEM! Don't you guys think that we should continue the ceremony? You're wasting time here. Tsk, so troublesome."

Sasuke then held his hands out to Naruto, "Shall we?"

Naruto gave him a last deadly glare, "Fine. But that doesn't mean this is over!" He took Sasuke's hand and the ceremony went on.

The priest cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha, do you take Mr. Uzumaki as your lawful spouse, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke just answered simply. The priest nodded and turned to Naruto.

"And you Mr. Uzumaki, do you take Mr. Uchiha as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for …"

"Just cut straight to the point, old man! I don't have much time here! These robes are killing me! So Hurry Up!" Naruto almost half screamed at the priest while wiping off his sweat on his forehead. It was really hot under those thick robes.

"Erm… ok… So do you?"

Naruto took a big breathe and gave his final answer.

"I..."

(GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWLLLLLL!...)

(Thud.)

Naruto suddenly dropped the flowers and clutched his stomach tightly. There was a painful look on his face. He immediately dashed out of the church to find the nearest public toilet.

……………………

There was a long, dead silence in the church after that. All the attendees froze in their places while the priest… fainted on the spot.

Ino nervously whispered to Sakura, "Ummm… Sa-Sakura, what ex-exactly did Naruto eat this morning?"

"I…don't...know." Was all Sakura said.

"W-What actually happened?" Iruka asked while holding a big wet handkerchief in his hands. He had been crying ever since the ceremony started. However, the tears stopped immediately after…the incident.

"Ma…Ma… Naruto must have forgotten to check his food expiry date again." Kakashi answered his little dolphin. A smile appeared under the infamous mask and he patted Iruka's back softly.

"Well, that's your Konoha Number One Ninja, always full of surprises!"

"Tsk, this is troublesome as hell." Shikamaru just shook his head and looked at the attendees. All of them were still frozen in their places and sporting collective bewildered looks.

_(Sigh) They'll most probably stay like this until tomorrow morning. _

He then looked at the Uchiha. For the first time since the fiasco that was the wedding started, he was scared out of his life.

Sasuke had already transformed into his cursed seal form. Until now, even after Orochimaru's death, the seal wasn't gone.

Two big holes at the back of his tuxedo were torn open for his huge wings. His whole body was shaking in rage and his fists were clenched tightly. The dark and very dangerous aura surrounding him began to grow bigger and bigger.

Soon everyone snapped out of their thoughts when they felt danger near them. They took one good look at the Uchiha and the first thing that came to their minds was ……… RUN!

And that's what everyone did. In 5 seconds, everyone was out of the church, including the priest. Shikamaru somehow managed to carry him while running out of the church.

"NAAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!" The Uchiha's terrifying roar could be heard from a mile away.

After 3 seconds, the entire church exploded into a giant fireball. Sasuke had used his famous _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ to burn the whole place down, and that was the end of Konoha's church.

So the wedding was cancelled…..again.

Isn't life just so wonderful…

**OWARI **

**------- **

WhooHoo! Finally FINISH! Hell Yeah! XD So do you guys like it? REVIEW!


	3. Bonus: The Wedding Night Horror

LOL! A Bonus fic for all of you! XP

Heehee! I was actually debating myself whether I should write an extra one for this fic coz I find it like not completed at all. So finally, I decided to do it! Whoot! XD

In the previous chapter, I'm sure you had read the part where Naruto swore he was going to make Sasuke suffer on their wedding night. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy!

**------- **

_Bonus Chapter _

**The Wedding Night Horror…**

Naruto sat on the bed sulking. Not only because Sasuke had left him for more than an hour but for other reasons as well.

_DAMN IT! It was bad enough that he forced me into wearing these horrible wedding robes! But changing my name to Uchiha Naruto? What the fuck! It's not even Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto! I have the right to keep my own surname at least! _

_But NO! __Because first, Sasuke was older than him and second, the Uchiha family has a higher status. And also, he plays the Seme in the relationship! He never lets me be on top! _

The one thing that Naruto hated most was pulling his pride down. _I'm going to be the Hokage SOON For God Sakes! _

_HECK, he even left me alone here during our wedding night! What on earth does he want to speak to that Old Hag for? _

_Grrr… I'm so going to get my revenge later. You just wait and see my dear bastard of a husband. I have a perfect plan just for you tonight. _He chuckled evilly.

_After all, I wasn't called Konoha's number one prankster for nothing._

A sinister grin formed on his lips. He stood up and went to set up his evil plans since Sasuke wouldn't be returning for awhile.

-------

_After an hour…_

(Knock! Knock!)

The bedroom door opened revealing the handsome raven-haired ninja.

"Naruto? Are you there? Sorry for keeping you waiting." Sasuke called out as he closed the door softly. He looked around their bedroom, but found no Naruto.

"Naruto?" He called out again. Deep inside him, he was getting worried. _Where could he be?_

"Naru.." Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder from behind. Heated breathing beside his ear. He turned his head to the side and saw his kitsune smiling seductively at him.

"Hi honey…" Sasuke immediately became aroused when he heard that husky voice. _Mmm…I like it when he calls me that._

Naruto smirked and traced his slender finger on Sasuke's jaw seductively, making his beloved husband groan in pleasure.

Sasuke spun around and pulled Naruto to his chest, with one hand around the waist, the other holding his chin. He leaned down and kissed his beloved fox hungrily and passionately. Naruto mewled softly and brought his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. Indeed he was the happiest man alive. He had finally gotten rid of both the pedophiliac snake-bastard and his psychotic bastard-brother. Now, married to his most precious person was the best thing ever happened in his life.

Sasuke lifted his little hubby and headed for the bed with their lips still locked. He laid Naruto down gently and started to remove the wedding robes.

This was where Sasuke started getting irritated. The robes were really complicated, in fact it was designed in such way that the zippers and buttons could only be opened from the inside. Sasuke cursed angrily as he slid his hands underneath the robes to unbutton them. To make things difficult, Naruto couldn't stop giggling and wriggling.

"Damn it Naruto! Keep still!" Sasuke growled.

"(Haha!) Then stop (pant)… (Heehee!) tickling me! (pant)… Serves you right for (Heehee!)… getting me these robes! " Naruto continued laughing as Sasuke tried to reach one of the buttons but wound up tickling Naruto's stomach, making the blonde wriggle more.

_Kuso! I'm gonna kill that tailor for designing such complicated robes! What a fine way to enjoy my wedding night! The Dobe is not making it easier either! _Sasuke cursed mentally.

"ARGHH! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Sasuke took out a kunai from underneath the bed, where he kept them for emergency purposes and cut the robes open, revealing the delicious, sun-kissed, smooth, slender body. Naruto squeaked when Sasuke tore the robes and boxers off him roughly and eagerly.

Sasuke licked his lips lecherously as he admired the beautiful form beneath him. Naruto fought to keep his blush down when he saw his sexy avenger checking him out even though it was not the first time. Sasuke began to unbutton his shirt before throwing it on the floor.

After that, he leaned down and kissed his beautiful fox lovingly, pouring all the love and happiness he felt into it. He couldn't live without Naruto, Naruto was his source of life.

Naruto ran his slender fingers through Sasuke's raven-hair and moaned softly. Sasuke could feel his pants becoming tighter. They finally broke apart, the proof of their long kiss a cord of saliva between their bruised lips.

"Sa-Sasuke, I want you now…" Naruto purred.

"N-Now?" Sasuke asked curiously, groaning at the same time. _So fast! I haven't even started teasing him yet!_

"Please Sasuke! I want you in me now! Badly!" Naruto whined louder and began grinding his hips upward against Sasuke's.

Sasuke clenched the sheets and moaned. Whatever Naruto was doing was turning him on so much that all he wanted to do was fuck his blonde all night without stopping. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He took off his pants hastily, leaving his black boxers on. He opened drawer beside their bed to take out the lube.

But… it wasn't there.

Sasuke frowned and scanned through the whole drawer again. Nothing. _Strange, I remember it being here yesterday._

"Sasuke? What's wrong? " Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." Sasuke assured him. He closed the drawer and put his hand underneath the bed.

_Hn. Thank god the bedside drawer wasn't the only place I put the lubes. _

Again, there was nothing underneath the bed except a box of naughty photographs of Naru-chan. Sasuke frowned deeper. He got off of Naruto and looked under the bed. Nothing.

He then got off and walked to their dressing table drawers, opening each one of them. No lube. Not even one in any pockets of his pants, shorts and jeans.

_FUCK! WHERE ARE ALL THE LUBES! _

Sasuke searched hastily and carefully in each of the drawers. Naruto sat up on the bed and watched Sasuke, amused.

Sasuke then went to the bathroom and opened the mirror cupboard, pushing the bottles of lotions away…and he found it!

But it was empty. _Darn. _

Sasuke walked back to the bedroom and saw Naruto waiting patiently on their bed. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto longingly. Naruto cocked his head to the side, wondering what was on Sasuke's mind.

"Naruto…Can we… Can we do without the lube tonight?" Sasuke suggested warily.

Naruto pretended to be bewildered about what Sasuke had just said. His baby blue eyes began to water.

"Sasuke…(sniff) H-How could you? Y-You should already know that tonight will be the most special night for the both of us. (sniff) Are you telling me that you are going to make love to me raw?"

Sasuke panicked when he saw his darling Naru-chan start wailing. _SHIT! YOU IDIOT! Why did you have to say that for! Look at what you did! _He cursed himself.

Sasuke quickly climbed on the bed and embraced his kitsune tightly.

"Shh… It's ok…I promise that I'll our night the best night ever… So don't cry anymore ok?" Sasuke spoke softly almost soothingly; patting Naruto's back affectionately.

Naruto slowly wiped his tears with his arms and nodded. Sasuke smiled and pecked his lips tenderly before standing up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go find it now." With that, he left their room.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Naruto snickered evilly. His plan for revenge was working!

_You will not find a single lube in this house my dear Sasuke. Hehe! There's no way you'll know where I hid them - I've made sure of that. _A malicious grin formed on his lips.

-------

_Downstairs…_

Sasuke almost tore down the whole house just looking for the lubes. He was so frustrated, not just mentally or physically, but sexually too! He searched from top to bottom, from the living room, under the couch and the cushions. There was not a single one!

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL THE LUBES! _

_How can all of them be missing? I made sure I put one in every place just in case we wanted to have sex all over the house. Heck! I even made sure to buy a new one every 3 days!_

_Goddamn it! Why does this have to happen at the wrong moment!_

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, not to mention he was still hard.

He began rummaging the kitchen drawers and cupboards. He found two lubes but they were empty. He made a reminder to throw the tubes away once they were finished. After throwing out the empty ones, he continued searching. Still he found none.

Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter and ran his hand through his hair, annoyed.

_There is only one place left and it definitely has to be there._

He stood up slowly and walked to the living room. Scanning the whole room, Sasuke found a giant flower vase beside the stairs. He looked around to make sure there was no one around and made his way there.

He knelt down in front of the vase and pushed it aside. He looked around once more and took out a kunai hidden inside the vase. Feeling the smooth wooden tiles with his fingertips, he finally found the hidden spot. He angled his kunai at the side of wooden tile and removed it carefully.

Once the tiles were put away, he took a black box out from the small black hole. He grinned happily. _Heh. It's good thing that I kept some in my secret stash for emergency uses. Like now._

His heart was beating rapidly with excitement as he lifted the cover. _Soon my Naru-chan…soon._

After the cover was removed, Sasuke looked in the box. The happy grin became a sour scowl as he continued to stare disbelieving inside the box.

There was nothing at all inside the box.

Sasuke almost lost himself to insanity. He was freaking furious! There not a single lube in this house, not even in his most secret place!

_T-This can't be happening… No one knows my secret stash is hidden here! It can't be Naruto! The dobe is too stupid to know of such a place!_

Sasuke clutched his hair as he didn't know what to do. For some reason, God had been so unforgiving to him these past few months. First his wedding(s) and now his wedding night. Things just couldn't get any worse than this, could they?

Sasuke almost cried but an Uchiha never cries. He didn't say anything more and made his way to the bedroom quietly.

-------

_At the bedroom_…

Naruto lifted his head from the story book he was reading when he heard the door click open. He saw Sasuke walk in like a zombie and sit down at the side of the bed. _So I guess he didn't find any at all, even in his secret stash. _He smirked inwardly.

Naruto put the book aside and put his arms around his husband waist from behind pulling him in an embrace.

"Sasuke…it's ok if you can't find any lube today. If you really, really wanna do without it…then I suppose... it's alright with me." Naruto whispered pitifully in Sasuke's ears.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke shook his head. "No. I want to make you feel pleasure, not pain, love." This made Naruto feel a bit guilty. Sasuke turned around and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Well…since we can't do it tonight then we'll do it tomorrow night then. I'll get more lubes the next thing in the morning. And then we'll make love the whole day, right here in our bed. Just you and me… " Sasuke whispered lovingly before lying down on the soft mattress pulling Naruto down with him.

"But Sasuke, tomorrow is Sunday. Won't all shops will be closed?" Naruto reminded him.

Sasuke suddenly remembered and cursed his luck under his breath. _ARGHH! GOD really must hate me! Darn it! Why do things always have to get in the way of me and my Naru-chan?_

Naruto chuckled at the expression of his bastard. "Heehee…Don't worry teme. There's always Monday ne? After all, Tsunade obaachan gave us a week off, so be patient will you."

Sasuke just grunted and pulled the blanket over both of them. He then pulled Naruto closer to his chest and fell asleep within seconds due to the exhaustion of searching for the lubes.

Naruto snickered quietly while congratulating himself inwardly for the success of his prank. _Hell yeah!_

_-------_

_The next morning... _

Sasuke was the first one to wake up, Naruto on the other hand was still snoring softly beside him. Sasuke chuckled at his sleeping angel who looked so cute and innocent. He pushed blonde bangs away and kissed his forehead before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Sasuke stripped his boxer down and walked into the shower. He had had a really bad night yesterday. All he needed now was a nice cool shower in the morning.

While rinsing himself, he took his big bottle of favourite shampoo at the side and squirted in his hand. However... something was really wrong here.

The shampoo that came out wasn't blue in colour like it normally was, it was another colour entirely. _That's weird. I don't remember changing my shampoo._

Sasuke sniffed it. It was a very familiar scent but definitely not his shampoo's. His attention was suddenly diverted to something sticking out from the small red bin under the sink. He strode towards it and slowly opened the bin cover. He found more then 20 empty lubes in there. Then, he had an epiphany.

_NARUTO!_

At that time, Naruto had just woken from his wonderful sleep. He yawned widely while rubbing his eyes. He then looked around, realized Sasuke was not in bed and that the shower was running.

_Hmm... He must be taking a morning shower... Mmm...shower...shampoo..._

Then it suddenly clicked into his groggy mind.

_W-WHAT! SHOWER! SHAMPOO! OH SHIT! _

The bathroom door was slammed open, revealing a very angry Uchiha with his sharingan activated. In his hands were two giant bottle of shampoo which contained only special lubrication.

"Good morning dobe." Sasuke smiled dangerously at the shivering blonde in bed who was already frantically forming an escape plan in his mind.

"Erm...later!" Naruto quickly jumped out of bed, running towards the door. But Sasuke beat him to it with Lee's speed technique.

"I don't think so Naru-chan. Cause you're going to pay for all the trouble that I went through last night." Sasuke whispered hoarsely and threateningly, scaring our little fox.

Naruto yelped when Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him onto the bed. Sasuke then pounced on him, straddling his hips and put one of the bottles at the bedside table. He pinned both Naruto's arms with one hand and leaned down to his ears.

"I'm gonna fuck so hard that you'll be screaming for me to stop, my darling kitsune. And I'm not gonna let you out of bed until I'm totally satisfied." Sasuke purred harshly. When Sasuke spoke in that tone, he really meant it.

Rivers of cold sweat were trickling down Naruto's forehead and he gulped heavily when he saw Sasuke squirt a large amount of lube into his hand.

_D-Damn, I should have put it in the cooking oil bottles instead and disposed of them quietly later. _

Naruto trembled more when he saw Sasuke start applying all that lube on his engorged member.

_I'm such dead-meat now. _

So much for Konoha's number one prankster, huh.

**OWARI **

**------- **

Bonus Chappie Done! LOL! Seriously, it's really fun to torture Sasuke once in awhile. XD But it's more fun to torture Naruchan! Muahahaha! Evil me.

So what do you guys think? REVIEW!


End file.
